Starting A Life
by steph2009
Summary: Spencer Reid and his wife, Hermione Reid, discuss the property Derek Morgan loaned them for their honeymoon. Anything NC-17 will be posted on Archive of Our Own.


Starting a Life

Disclaimer:: I own nothing but an idea and a computer. Criminal Minds belongs the brilliant mastermind, Jeff Davis; Harry Potter belongs to the ever so creative J.K. Rowling.

(A/N:: This could be considered a follow up or sequel of my other story "Catching Up" but it can also be read independently.)

* * *

Spencer Reid watched from the bed as his wife raided the newly stocked refrigerator. He could see her clearly through the large arch that served as an entrance to the large bedroom. He smiled softly as his wife exclaimed a low "ah hah!" as she found what she was looking for. Spencer chuckled as she set the ice cream carton on the table. He wondered if she would go through the entire kitchen attempting to find a bowl or if she would just eat it out of the carton. He got his answer when she only pulled a spoon from the drawer.

_"There's enough food and sweets in that house to last you the week," _Derek had told him at the reception as his wife danced with her father. He had then added: _"Some of it you can even use for play." _He had ended his sentence with a wink and left Spencer standing shocked and blushing at the table. Spencer shook his head to clear those thoughts from it. As tempting as the offer was neither Hermione nor he enjoyed the cold.

The wedding chapel had been packed. His BAU team, their families, and his parents filled one section of the church. The team had been a little annoyed that they hadn't known of Hermione before Derek's little trip into Spencer's bedroom, but were happy that Spencer had someone. He couldn't help but watch his mother and father interact tensely. The only comfort Diana Reid received from William Reid was a small touch on the shoulder. Spencer vaguely wondered if his mother thought that he was making a mistake. As he watched his wife pop open the carton of ice cream with a delighted smile, he quickly decided that he didn't care what his mother thought. Starting a life with this woman was not a mistake.

Hermione's parents and the Weasleys had filled the other side. They were a rowdy bunch to be certain. When it came time for the kiss, George Weasley began to hoot and another member of the Weasleys began to whistle. Usually Spencer would find their conduct awkward, but all of those emotions vanished when he heard Hermione's laugh. As long as she was happy, he was sure that he would endure anything. He still marveled at the strange woman that Hermione had introduced him to at the reception: Luna Longbottom.

_"Hello," she had greeted. Her light blonde hair was pulled back in an elaborate style. Her bright yellow dress hurt his eyes in the bright light of the church. The black haired man that had stood behind Luna stepped forward and whispered congratulations to Hermione. Spencer could only half pay attention as the young woman went on and on about some creature that messed with an individual's mind. The longer she talked the more confused Spencer became. _

_ "Thank you, Neville," Hermione said softly. Neville smiled and greeted Spencer; Spencer couldn't help but sigh in relief that the husband was slightly more normal than his wife who had been talking about Nargles for the past few minutes. His own wife wore the largest grin he had ever seen on her lips as she smothered her laughter into her hand. He mockingly glared at her. She only kissed his cheek and pulled him toward the dance floor again. _

"It was nice of Derek do this for us," Hermione Reid stated as she plopped down beside her naked husband. Derek had loaned the newly married couple one of his four properties for their honeymoon week. The waterbed bounced him as she curled her knees underneath her bottom. She wore a bright smile as she offered him some of the vanilla ice cream on the end of her spoon. He slid the sweet concoction into his mouth. Hermione smiled and took a scoop for herself. "Still though," she said as she pressed the spoon to her lips, "I can't help but wonder why he didn't give the bedroom a door." Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"Well," he said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her neck, "I did have a nice view of you while you were in the kitchen." Hermione smiled at him as his arm wrapped around her waist. He stole the bite of ice cream she about to eat while she was distracted. She pouted at him. He grinned widely and kissed her protruding bottom lip. She rolled her eyes and scooped another mound from the cartoon. She popped it into her mouth while Spencer dropped a kiss to her clothed shoulder. Spencer suddenly began aware that his button up shirt was the only piece of clothing she had on.

Hermione gave a small complaint as he took the carton and spoon from her hands. He placed both objects on the empty nightstand beside him. Hermione noticed the placement and reached across her husband to push it farther onto the nightstand. She squeaked in surprise as his still chilly hand pressed against the inside of her thigh. She glared over at him without real heat as her fingertips brushed the icy carton. His hand did not stop there.

"Spencer!" Hermione scolded, "I'm trying to…" Hermione's protest quickly turned into a low moan. Spencer chuckled as words quickly became unneeded.

* * *

(A/N:: Anything NC-17 can be found on Archive of Our Own.)


End file.
